


Jury [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel knows he's not a nice person, or even a particularly good one. And there's absolutely no way he will put up with being so neatly outmaneuvered without a hell of a struggle.</p><p>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jury [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hectopascal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectopascal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011833) by [Hectopascal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectopascal/pseuds/Hectopascal). 



**Title:**   Jury  
**Fandom** : Now you See Me  
**Author** : [Hectopascal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectopascal/pseuds/Hectopascal)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Gen  
**Rating: Gen**  
**Length:** 25:31  
**Summary:  
****Daniel knows he's not a nice person, or even a particularly good one. And there's absolutely no way he will put up with being so neatly outmaneuvered without a hell of a struggle.**

  
The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1011833)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Hectopascal/Jury.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZQl8wZTF4ZWxjMGc/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
